Cable
Cable is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Cable #13: 01 Apr 2009 Current Issue :Cable #14: 06 May 2009 Next Issue :Cable #15: 10 Jun 2009 Status Published monthly. Final issue of Cable & Deadpool was #50, after which the current solo Cable series was launched. Characters Main Characters *'Cable' - wikipedia *'Deadpool' - wikipedia Allies Sam Guthrie (Cannonball) Enemies Lucas Bishop Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Cable #14 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Cable #13 X-Force/Cable: Messiah War Prologue Cable #12 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Cable, vol. 1: Messiah War' - Collects #1-5. "The future of mutantkind starts here! "Messiah CompleX" changed the X-Men forever. But no one's world has been rocked as hard as Cable, the time-traveling mutant from the future. He's been charged with the one mission that could save all of mutantkind - or, if he fails, damn it to extinction. And hot on his trail is a relentless enemy who won't stop until blood is spilled. No matter where... or when... Cable runs." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785132260 *'Cable, vol. 2: Back to Earth' - Collects #6-10 & King-Sized Cable. "In the aftermath of the 'Messiah Complex' war, Cyclops took a leap of faith and allowed his son Cable to disappear into the time stream with the first new mutant birth since 'M' day — and the future of the dwindling mutant population — tucked under his arm. Weeks later, he still waits for a sign, however small, that he made the right decision. When Bishop travels back to the present in search of intel that will aid his search for Cable and the mutant baby, he’s intercepted by the X-Force! With Cyclops eagerly waiting to interrogate his former comrade, it would appear that the game is over for the time-traveling cop. So why is Bishop smiling? Plus, If you think it’s tough being Cable, hopping through time with a bawling kid strapped to your chest, try stepping into Bishop’s shoes for a while. Yeah, you’re a tough, smart cop, and you’re no stranger to tracking time-traveling perps, but Cable is a new kind of quarry. Not only is he an X-Man who’s very familiar with the future, he’s also a highly-trained soldier who knows how to cover his tracks and leave dozens of down-and-dirty traps in his wake. For you, the stakes have never been higher." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785133917 Trade Paperbacks *'Cable/Deadpool, vol. 1: If Looks Could Kill' - Collects Cable/Deadpool #1-6. "Wade Wilson and Nathan Summers—Marvel’s mightiest mutant mercs—are back, and this time they're stuck with each other! Can two grown men armed to the teeth with deadly genetic weaponry live together without driving each other crazy?! Action, adventure, black humor, black-ops, face-changing viruses, gratuitous France-bashing and lots of gunfire mark the return of two of Marvel’s fan-favorite anti-heroes!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785113746 *'Cable/Deadpool, vol. 2: The Burnt Offering' - Collects Cable/Deadpool #7-12. "A floating city promises hope for humans and mutants alike! But if Cable plans to be Earth's Savior, will Deadpool accept the role of Judas? Marvel Universe guest stars! Intrigue! Adventure! Big flying fists and loose-lips fun! Plus: The traumatic, tragic and tantric events of "The Burnt-Offering" have left Cable... well, "regurgitated" comes close to summing it up – now Deadpool has to save the day! Even if it means confronting his fear of very BIG-headed villains! And the challenge of finding someone who can fix technology from thousands of years in the future. Someone who fixes things. Mmm...who is the best fixer in the Marvel Universe? If that guest star isn't much of a surprise, we guarantee Deadpool fans will drool when we reveal the BIG head... er.... uh… villain trying to stop him!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785115714 *'Cable/Deadpool, vol. 3: The Human Race' - Collects Cable/Deadpool #13-18. "With Cable recuperating on his island haven of Providence, who else can investigate when there is "A Murder In Paradise"--? You know who. Say it. Go ahead. Picture it. Deadpool as a detective. Interrogating the most brilliant pacifists on Earth. Monk and Columbo have nothing to fear. Plus: Deadpool is brainwashed by the mysterious group known as the Black Box to become a mindless assassin (which, honestly, didn't take much washing). So Deadpool does what comes naturally to him -- the opposite of what's expected! But hey, where's Cable? And what are Cannonball and Siryn doing in the book?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785117636 *'Cable/Deadpool, vol. 4: Bosom Buddies' - Collects Cable/Deadpool #19-24. "Deadpool FINALLY gets hired for a job! There’s a missing hard drive, and whoever gets it could very well own the world! Naturally, our Merc With a Mouth is going to find it first, right? Well...only if he can outwit that superspy known as the CAT, and slide by the undulating charms of three gorgeous and deadly snake chicks. That’s right: Black Mamba, Asp and Diamondback are back in business as the B.A.D. Girls! And what’s Cable doing during all of this...? Well, keeping an eye on Deadpool, since whoever owns the hard drive could very well own the world! (Didn’t you read that the first time?!)" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785118691 *'Cable & Deadpool, vol. 5: Living Legends' - Collects Cable & Deadpool #25-29. "Our greed for knowledge recreated his telepathy. Our quest to confine him recreated his telekinesis. He has forged a paradise haven that threatens to destabilize countless governments and religions. One man wants to find out what Cable’s intentions are before it’s too late. Guest-starring Captain America! Plus: Cable sees the signs -- omens and portents -- characters gathering, moving across the board like chess pieces...can Apocalypse be resurrected? Can Cable and Deadpool stop it in time? And most surprising of all...what if one of them doesn’t want it to be stopped? And finally, Domino is hired to stop Deadpool’s activities in the Central European country of Rumekistan, only to learn he plans to assassinate the country’s imposed ruler, the international terrorist named Flag-Smasher. Should she stop him? Will her decision be influenced when she finds out DP was given his mission by...Cable?!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785120416 *'Civil War: X-Men Universe TPB' - Collects Cable & Deadpool #30-32, plus X-Factor #8-9. "Hot on the heals of both smash hits House of M and Son of M, Quicksilver returns! But is he friend or foe!? Complicating matters even more, the divisiveness of Civil War has spread to X-Factor: Half of them want to cooperate with the government; the other half wants to take a stand against it. It’s Jamie’s choice that may well decide whether X-Factor stays together or cracks apart. Plus: In another corner of the X-Men universe, the Civil War really hits home! What happens when Cable and Deadpool find themselves on opposite sides of the fence, and both refuse to budge? What else: They fight! But it’s not just your usual fun super-hero teeth-chipping spittle-snarling battle. It will change the lives of these two characters forever!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785122435 *'Cable & Deadpool, vol. 6: Paved with Good Intentions' - Collects Cable & Deadpool #30-36. "With Civil War tearing the Marvel Universe apart, only one man can sew it back together: Deadpool!? Well, who else would make the perfect mercenary hero-hunter? In an effort to do his part, Deadpool crosses paths with the Great Lakes Avengers, and slices and dices his way to Daredevil, the Man Without Fear! Plus: What happens when the Merc with a Mouth faces the Sightless Scarlet Sentry? And where does Cable stand in all this? Where he always does: pretending he’s above the fray. Then why is he having a secret meeting with Captain America?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785122338 *'Cable & Deadpool Vol. 7: Separation Anxiety' - Collects Cable & Deadpool #37-42. "Deadpool has decided to face the skeletons in his closet, dive deep into that dark void he calls a soul and rattle things up a bit. First order of business: Taskmaster. Second order of business: a knock-down drag-out BRAWL! Plus: The aftermath of the X-Men's battle against the Hecatomb has cost Cable a huge chunk of his island paradise of Providence and an even bigger slice of his soul. With all his hopes for the future of the planet Earth in jeopardy, now would be a pretty bad time for a reunion with Deadpool, wouldn't it? And an even worse time for... an assassination!" - WorldCat - ISBN 078512523X *'Cable, vol. 1: Messiah War' - Collects #1-5. "The future of mutantkind starts here! "Messiah CompleX" changed the X-Men forever. But no one's world has been rocked as hard as Cable, the time-traveling mutant from the future. He's been charged with the one mission that could save all of mutantkind - or, if he fails, damn it to extinction. And hot on his trail is a relentless enemy who won't stop until blood is spilled. No matter where... or when... Cable runs." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785129723 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Fabian Nicieza. Artist: Reilly Brown. Cable created by Louise Simonson & Rob Liefeld. Deadpool created by Fabian Nicieza & Rob Liefeld. Publishing History First Published as Cable/Deadpool in 2004. Title changed to Cable & Deadpool with issue #25. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Cable #15: 10 Jun 2009 :Cable #16: 01 Jul 2009 :Cable #17: 05 Aug 2009 News & Features * 10 Apr 2009 - Last Hope: Swierczynski on "Messiah War" * 03 Mar 2009 - X-Position: Duane Swierczynski * 19 Jan 2009 - War Watch: Chris Yost on the Coming "Messiah War" * 12 Dec 2008 - Kyle/Yost/Choi Talk "Messiah War" * 25 Nov 2008 - Duane Swierczynski: Martial Arts, Mutants, Werewolves... Oh My! * 04 Nov 2008 - X-Position: Duane Swierczynski * 06 Aug 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=17614 Back to the Future: Swierczynski Talks Cable] * 03 Jun 2008 - X-Position: The Nick Lowe Show * 02 Jun 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16647 Swierczynski talks King Size Cable Spectacular] * 25 Mar 2008 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=007117 Olivetti's Time with Cable] * 05 Dec 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=138544 Duane Swierczynski Talks Cable] * 04 Dec 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12513 Duane Swierczynski is your new Cable provider] * 10 Sep 2007 - Baltimore Comic-Con '07: Marvel Reveals X-Who?? After Disassembled * 15 Jan 2007 - Reilly Brown, Cable & Deadpool * 08 Dec 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=9112 Odd Couple No More? Nicieza talks Cable & Deadpool] * 08 Aug 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=8094 Gun Toting Granola Munchers: Nicieza Talks Cable & Deadpool] * 07 Feb 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=6610 Hand of Providence: Nicieza talks Cable & Deadpool] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Cable & Deadpool Category:Super-Hero